The Affair
by 1xmocha
Summary: Ryoma didn't want to be married to a girl whose grandmother his dad had perved on in middle school. he wanted a one night stand....he just didn't except in to turn into something more...M RATED!Last chappy up!
1. Chapter 1

1The Affair

By: 1xmocha

Summary: Ryoma didn't want to be married to some girl whose grandmother his dad had perved on in middle school. He wanted an one night stand...At the beginning, that's all it was suppose to be...

Pairings: onesided SakunoxRyoma, main OT5

Rating: T (for now...)

Note: Oh wow, I haven't updated in forever. Stupid school! But I will be updating my stories that you all have been patiently waiting for(sorry!!) in the future. So for now, please enjoy this little plot bunny! ;p

Chapter 1

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno's voice spoke softly.

Ryoma turned to look at his wife.

They had been married for 6 years now. At first Ryoma tried to force himself to love her but, you can only pretend for so long.

"Do you have your things packed for your trip?" She questioned.

Ryoma nodded.

Sakuno was the ideal wife. She cooked, cleaned, had a job, took care of him, and held him gently when they had sex.

However, that was not what he wanted.

He was tired of slow, hardly arousing sex. He wanted it rough, and passionate.

After they had been married in Japan, they had move to California where Ryoma's beach house sat on a hill over looking the sea.

He had an ideal life: fame, a great house, money, a trophy wife, and looks to go with it.

He still got stares from men and women were ever he went.

His hair had grown longer now reaching the tops of his shoulders in a bedroom look. His eyes were even more striking, the golden irises seducing to those who looked at him. His skin was porcelain white with a hint of tan from daily California life. His lips were red like that of a rose. They were beautiful and pouty but they also had their thorns when he got pissed off. His body was, however, slim like a women's but muscular. Friends had sometimes joked that Sakuno was more of a man then ryoma was. He was not amused.

Ryoma picked up his suit he needed for the funeral.

His dad had died yesterday from a heart attack. He had cried for quite a while too.

Even though his dad was a no good pervert and lazy bum...he had inspired him to try tennis, granted he quit professional tennis 3 years ago unexpectedly, he had excelled at it and earned the name the Prince of Tennis by all.

And now he was returning to Japan.

"Ryoma..." Sakuno's voice trailed off.

Ryoma with luggage in hand looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'll be fine, I know you can't come because of work. The old man isn't going to haunt you if you don't come. Ok hun?"

Sakuno gave a small smile in return.

She looked at his sleepless, puffy eyes.

"Just take care okay?" she smiled as she walked him to the airport taxi.

"I might not be back for awhile thought. So if you need he just call me on my cell. I already called work and told them I wouldn't be teaching tennis lessons for awhile.Bye!"

And with that Ryoma stepped into the taxi and left.

Sakuno let out a small sob.

She was losing him...

POT

"Wah... poor Ochibi." Eiji sobbed while his lover, Oishi , held him.

"He's not exactly an ochibi anymore Eiji." Momoshiro stood to the side with Ann, his wife.

"No I take that back, he will always be a brat." Momoshiro faked raged.

"Fsshhh...brat." Kaigou agreed as he stood with his lover, Inui

"Now, now, Ryoma-chan has grown up a lot." Taka spoke as his wife went to help make more sushi.

"Maa...I think he has changed a lot." Fuji spoke with a seductive purr.

Everyone turned to look at the resident sadist.

"I still can't believe we let him get away." Atobe spoke from his position in Sanada's lap.

"We were there at his wedding, we could have objected, taken him from that whore." Sanada spoke.

"Ahh..." Tezuka nodded.

It was not known to may but, the best tennis players in Japan were involved in a foursome.

And they were all in love with Ryoma.

"So the funeral is tommorw right?" Taka spoke.

"Ok then will meet outside of the funeral home at 12 then." Fuji spoke as he stepped down from the sushi bar stool.

"I think I need a drink nee?" Fuji looked at his lovers for them to follow him to the closest bar.

POT

Ryoma sat at the bar.

Drunk and alone.

Pretty sad actually; and what's worse?

The damn people in the bar wouldn't stop feeling him up. Not that he could really tell them to stop because he couldn't really think well.

Ryoma's eyes were drunkenly gazed over as he sat with his head in his arms.

"Well boys we got us here a pretty boy."one old fart leered.

Ryoma lifted his head to tell him to piss off when another voice interrupted him.

"Excuse he gentlemen, but the guy you are currently trying to rape, is MINE." Fuji glared at them heatedly.

Ryoma frowned at him.

He was no ones and not Fuji's either.

"Say's who? Me and the bitch here were about to have some fun. Right whore?" the old man ran a hand over Ryoma's crotch.

Ryoma gasped and in a reflex action, punched the guy in the face.

The guy went down before the other men could get s punch.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka spoke as he cupped Ryoma's cheek.

"I'm fine, buchou." Ryoma leaned into the touch.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma carefully to see how drunk Ryoma was, trying to ignore how Ryoma was affecting him right now.

"Is he okay?" Sanada came over with a glass of water.

"Yeah, just drunk." Tezuka spoke.

"I'm not drunk." Ryoma pouted.

"Of course not." Atobe snorted.

"Monkey King." Ryoma smirked.

"Brat, nice to see you again, but almost getting raped by then at drunkard on the floor, tsk tsk."Atobe spoke back.

Ryoma glared.

"Well then lets take you home." Fuji spoke as he helped Ryoma stand up but was imediatly taken down by Ryoma.

"I guess we are going to have to carry you home." Atobe spoke as he picked Ryoma up and held him bridal style.

"Fine." Ryoma drunkenly sighed.

Ryoma laid his head against Atobe's chest not noticing the increased heart beat.

POT

Ryoma woke up to someone putting him in a bed.

Ryoma looked up to see Atobe tucking him in the covers, about to leave.

"No!" Ryoma grabbed Atobe's hand and pulled him back to the bed.

"What now?" Atobe questioned angry at the fact that this anorexic brat could pull him with such force.

"Don't leave me." Ryoma pleaded.

Atobe stared at him in shock as Ryoma pulled him closer to kiss him.

It was the single hottest kiss Atobe had ever had.

Oh god this was wrong. He had lovers and Ryoma, had a wife and was drunk out of his mind.

"Stop." Atobe moaned as Ryoma rolled him under him and began to place kisses along his neck and chest.

He then noticed his lovers watching the scene from the door, waiting for the okay.

Atobe rolled ryoma under him, "Do you realize what you are doing?"

"Yeah, waiting for you to fuck me or am I not obvious enough?" Ryoma snorted and began to try and pull off Atobe's shirt.

"You are married and drunk." Atobe stated the obvious.

"So?" Ryoma countered back as he finally got Atobe's shirt off and began to work on the pants.

Atobe grabbed the hand on his crotch.

"Are you sure you won't regret this in the morning?" Atobe spoke seriously.

"Yes."Ryoma spoke breathlessly.

That was all he needed as Atobe sealed their lips in a passionate kiss and the three other men joined in.

It was the that everything chaged...


	2. Chapter 2

1The Affair

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Chapter summary: The infamous morning after...

Note: Hell...it been a long time ladies(...and gents? if there are any...) I hate school...but alas, chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Ryoma groaned, squinting as the light shined through the window.

Fuck...what time was it and just how much liquor did he drink last night?

Ryoma looked at the blurry numbers on the clock next to the bed.

6:15.

"That's funny. I don't remember having a clock by my bed..." he spoke softly.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.

No. Fucking. Way...

No only was he not in his bed but there were also 4 other occupants.

4 naked occupants.

AND...his ass hurt like hell...

Panicking, Ryoma quietly but quickly got out of bed and grabbed one of the other men's long t-shirts on his way out. He grabbed his keys off Atobe's counter where he threw them last night and bolted for his new blue Camero. He revved up the engine and sped out of the drive way like a bat out of hell.

He had just cheated on his wife...

Lost his virginity to not one but 4 guys...

And not regretted it...

Fuck he was so going to hell...

"I am never drinking again!" he spoke pitifully.

POT

Momoshiro was peacefully sleeping when he heard a car horn sound repetivly and loud banging at his door. His wife stood up to look out the window.

"Hun, Ryo-chan's at the door and he looks really confused. Go talk to him; best friend duty calls!" Ann spoke quietly, climbing back into bed.

Momo stood up ignoring that it was only 7 o'clock to go meet his distressed friend at the door.

"This better be important Ryoma or so help me god I will— "Momo spoke annoyed as he got to the door but stopped when he saw his friend's tearful expression.

"Wha–"Momo blushed as he found himself with arms full of a sobbing-hardly clothed- Ryoma.

"Momo, I think I really messed up..."

POT

"You WHAT!!!!????!!!!" Momo yelled as he finally calmed Ryoma down and got him dressed.

"Calm down...yeah I slept with them are you stupid or what? Ryoma replied snarkily.

"But you cheated on your wife Ryoma, your WIFE!"

"Yes. Thanks for stating the obvious." Ryoma glared.

"Don't you be snarky with me. I'm trying to figure out what to say to you that doesn't make you out to be a total slut." Momo glared back.

"Gee..thanks for your support. But even though I did sleep with them, I don't regret it."Roma spoke as he stirred his coffee with a finger.

"Ryoma..."

"I think maybe I was fooling myself. I married Sakuno because my father wanted me to and now that he is dead, I just don't seethe point anymore. I am a horrible persona and Sakuno deserves a lot better than me. I never really had my heart in it and I am not happy. And neither is she. Momo, can I borrow your phone?"Ryoma spoke sadly.

"Ryoma what are you going to do?"

"Ending this. We have always had a truthful marriage and I am not about to hide this from her."

"So your just going to tell her you cheated on her?"

"Well...yeah. I think she's always known anyways."

POT

Sakuno sat in the bathroom crying her heart out.

Out of all the stupid things she could have done...sleeping with another man and without protection had to be one of the worse...

And now she was...

Sakuno dried her tears as the phone rang.

"Hey hun it's Ryoma." Sakuno stopped dead.

She was going to be killed when she told him!

"Hey baby...um, I, well...I have something to tell you..."she stuttered

"Me too..." Ryoma sighed regretfully.

"..."

"..."

"I want a divorce!" they both said at the same time.

"Oh..."

"Ryoma-kun I slept with another man. Well I have been for a while now and I'm pregnant."

"Sakuno why would you..."

"I'm sorry Ryoma! But I am happy with him and we are going to have a baby!"

"Sakuno...calm down. I have something to confess as well."

"I also slept with another man.With 4 actually..." he smirked.

"You whated Ryoma-kun."she smiled knowingly.

They both laughed at the situation at hand and how screwed up they were in the head.

"Finally seduced them did you?"

"Kevin finally fuck you?"

"Ryoma, I'm sad things didn't work out but I think it is better this way."

"Me too."

"I will finalize the divorce here and send it to you to sign. And for the property division, keep the mansion there and the money in the vault there. That should be enough to take care of the baby and your selves."

"Ryoma-kun..."Sakuno said in shock.

"It's fine Sakuno. Just take care and you will hear from me soon okay?"

"Okay, bye Ryoma."

"Bye Sakuno"

Ryoma hung up the phone just to here angry voices coming from the next room.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Ryoma asked as he saw the almost all out brawl.

POT

Momo stood up from the couch as he heard the door bell ring again.

Now who was it?

Momo opened the door up to a very angry Fuji.

"He is here isn't he?"Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"Yes but why do you need to know that? What if he doesn't want to see you?"

"I don't care. I love him and I finally almost had him just for him to run away again? I don't think so; let me see him." Fuji opened his piercing blue eyes.

"He is a married man. Why do you think he would give that up to be with you?"

"I don't but I might as well try. Please I need to see him..."Fuji's voice broke to a pleading whisper.

"Fuji you..." Momo spoke shocked by the utter love stricken look on Fuji's face.

"And I am not the only one. But the others don't know I am even here; but if they were we would all be on our knees now."as Fuji sank to his knees

Momo looked at the sincerity on his face and gave in.

"God, get up. You were always the one that took the most chances out of the group weren't you? Yes he is here. He's talking to his wife right now about a possible divorce but—"Momo was cut of by Ryoma's voice.

"What the hell is going on here? Momo why is he on the floor; did you hit him?" Ryoma spoke angrily as he helped Fuji stand up.

"No why would I?" Momo snorted, leaving the room to give them some alone time.

Ryoma looked up at Fuji.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Fuji led him over to the couch and pushed Ryoma down against it-trapping the smaller boy against his form.

"Why the fuck were you not there when I woke up?" Fuji seethed.

"Syuuske...calm down. I needed to get away for a bit. I am here for my father's funeral and cheating on my wife was not part of that plan."

"But last night, you said you wouldn't regret it." Fuji spoke as his lips attached to Ryoma's neck.

"Ngh...Syuu, I was drunk but I don't regret it." Ryoma moaned out.

"I waited so long for you, just for you to ignore our advances, and then go get married to some little whore..."

Ryoma pushed him off at the insult to his wife, making a move to stand up.

"Don't call her that."

"NO!" Fuji spoke as he yanked Ryoma back down.

"I let you go once but I am not letting you run away. Not again..."

"Syuu..." Ryoma looked shocked at the tears coming from Fuji.

Fuji buried his face in Ryoma's neck.

Now what?

TBC...

Note: Wow that was long for me...sorry for the OOCness of the characters/divorce but I needed it to be a little quicker there b/c this story is only going to have 3 chapters and my other stories need to be updated as well and I have little free time. More OT5ness next chapter...;p

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The Affair

BY: 1xmocha

Rating: for this chapter...upper T, slight M ;p

Pairing: OT5

Warnings: smex!

(READ!)Comments: Oh wow...miss me much? ;p I've been so up in school work, my job, and relationships, my sport...life really. Well my mother is being a you-know-what right now so I am typing this in honor of me memorizing my passage from Julius Caesar! Now here is what you all have been waiting for, the last chapter of the affair! I cannot promise that I will be able to update CSI: Tokyo soon(as you all want me to update it) but I already have a lot of shit going on and have a serious itch to do a Vampire fic. I have become SO obsessed with KanameXZero from Vampire Knight recently, it's not even funny...love the manga, the fanfiction, the ANIME!(check it out on YouTube if you haven't already!) Alrighty then...enjoy! ;p

Last time...

"NO!" Fuji spoke as he yanked Ryoma back down.

"I let you go once but I am not letting you run away. Not again..."

"Syuu..." Ryoma looked shocked at the tears coming from Fuji.

Fuji buried his face in Ryoma's neck.

Now what?

Chapter 4: Giving In...

Now what?

Now their was the million dollar question. It had started as a one-night stand, nothing more. And now...his former wife was pregnant with another man's child and 1 of the 4 men he had liked since junior high was practically whining like a homeless puppy looking for some food...kinda pathetic really. But what can you do? Even though he had spent years away from his senpai, Fuji was still cute and fragile under the sadistic, never ending smile facade he put up. He had two options now. He could either kick Fuji out the door and leave for France or he could comfort his puppy and give in...

Ryoma smirked.

Decisions, decisions...

POT

Tezuka sighed as he placed his phone on the table again after another failed call to contact Fuji.

He sat on the couch of the house Keigo, Genchiro, Syuuske, and he shared and turned on the TV to see if he could find something on to distract himself...

Absolutely NOTHING!

Keigo paid extra fees every month for the best channels money could buy just for their to be nothing on. He turned off the cable and bent down to get a movie from the shelf below the coffee table in front of them. He picked up a black cover with nothing written on it. Curious, he put the movie into the VCR. He watched as the credits started playing and the first scene took center screen.

He twitched.

Of all the things it could have been it had to be...

Gay porn.

And not just any gay porn, but the Uke in the film just had to have a similar body and moans as Ryoma did.

And as much as he was ashamed to admit it, it turned him on hearing those Ryoma like moans again.

He in took a sharp intake of breath as he felt an erection flare to life.

No. Fucking.Way...

Tezuka began to reach down to take care of the problem when a hot voice spoke in his ear.

"Oh my, it seems you found my secret porn video. I got this before we got together when Yushi brought it over one time accidentally. The main character looks like Ryoma doesn't he? It gave me a hard-on for a month thinking that if I did naughty things with him it would be something like that...You are hard aren't you? Naughty Kuni..." Atobe dirty talked to Tezuka while biting the shell of his ear.

Tezuka bit back a moan as Atobe reached down to touch him...

Just for Atobe to zip-up his jeans.

"We can deal with that in a little bit. Genchiro got a hold of Momoshiro and found out Syuuske is with Ryoma at the moment. Genchiro has been waiting in the car for all this time we have been up here so don't be surprised if he tops you tonight. With all those patience issues of hisand everything. You do know how he hates waiting..."

POT

Ryoma shifted Syuuske so he could have better access to Syuuske's neck. Syuuske lifted his head so he could see what was wrong when he felt a pair of warm lips make small kisses on his neck

Syuuske let back a moan as the lips continued lower and lower down his stomach, marking their territory...

Ryoma finally reached his pant line, and with the skill of an expert, pulled the pants and boxers down with his teeth, exposing the prize.

"Ryoma..."he moaned out in need.

Ryoma gave him a cocky look and touched the head of his cock with a moist tongue.

Fuji threw back his head as Ryoma expertly gave the best head he had ever had.

There was no way this was his first time but just the thought of someone touching HIS Ryoma made his blood burn

"Stop..." Fuji growled deep in his throaght.

Ryoma let go of the member and looked at fuji with lust clouded, confused eyes and bright cherry lips bruised from recent activity and stained with come.

Fuji had never been so in love with Ryoma as he was now. The fact that Ryoma was the one doing this not drunk off his mind was almost too much to handle.

"What?" he spoke breathlessly.

"Ryoma...have you done this before?" he asked painfully jealous.

And Ryoma knew it too, cocky shit...

"Syuuske, I know it is hard to believe but I have never done this before, ever, with anyone besides you guys. There was a book when I was younger but..."Ryoma blushed embarrassed.

Syuuske let out a relieved sigh. "I see...know then..."he spoke as he flipped Ryoma over so he was the one on the bottom. He reached past the boy's erect cock and teased the hidden pucker.

Ryoma moaned, his whole body quivering with need.

Fuji smiled at him in amusement.

He slid a digit in and then another, elicting a stronger response...

And that's the scene the 4 men walked in on as they entered Momo's house.

POT

Ryoma fell back on the family sized bed that was Atobe's, completely stated.

After the fiasco at Momo's house, they had taken him, after a quicky in the limo, and fully fucked his brains out.

Ryoma panted as the body on top of him finished, pulling their now soft cock out of the tight channel. "I swear he's like a virgin no matter how many times you breach his hole." Atobe panted amused.

Ryoma smiled up at him and pulled Atobe down for another kiss, letting his legs drop from Atobe's waist. Syuuske laughed softly and trailed lazy kisses on Ryoma's neck.

Tezuka sighed in relief.

Atobe smirked at him.

"Didn't i tell you earlier? He has issues."

Genchiro looked at them strangely as he pulled out of Tezuka.

"Is this another one of those S.I.T.(1) secrets you and Shuu have Keigo. Because if it is, I am so leaving this bed because the last one turned out," he shivered at the memory, "disastrous."

Ryoma pouted at him, "Don't do that, because, then who would be able to keep me safe from all the perverts?"

Genchiro groaned and rolled his body on top of Ryoma's.

God forgive him for his weakness to cute things. Ryoma was just a S.I.T waiting to happen.

Fuji smiled at their new lover.

"No regrets?" he spoke lovingly.

Ryoma smiled back

"Of course not!"

" Mada mada dane Shu..."

THE END!

Note: Finally! I do hope you enjoyed this. Now I will update CSI:Tokyo next!


End file.
